To Love A God
by WYMamataro
Summary: Give me a kiss," he demanded."What! Why! NO! I refuse to!" I blushed pushing him away. He rolled his eyes and came next to me his face nearing mine. My heart beated rapidly. My first kiss....He was going to take my first kiss!
1. Preview

Preview!!

To Love A God  
A Rin and Sesshoumaru Fic  
Written in Rin's POV

--

He was the best player the other team had. This was going to be the first time our undefeated team was going to get defeated. All because of him.

--

"Hey you! Don't think because we lost we're a bunch of losers!!"

That was me yelling. Yes, now that I look back, that was a little embarassing.

--

"He what?!" I yelled as my friend gestured for me to turn around. "Kya!!"

--

He just had to move to this school! What about his other team?! Isn't he suppose to support them?! Great.

--

"No, I'm not joining," he replied as the happy look on the coach's face disappeared.  
"Fine, I'll join on one condition," he pointed to me. What the hell was I doing there?! "She has to be Assistant Manager."

--

Ewww!! My friends always wanted to come in the boys locker room! It smells like shit! Ewww! Why am I stuck doing this again? Oh yeah, because our team would lose a chance to get a best player in the world if I don't! Omg!! Was that him topless?! Good bod. Ahh! Don't look!

--

"Hey you!" I turned around. "Why the hell do we have a girl on the team?!"

"She's my personal Assistant Manager," he said putting an arm around me. Hey! EWWW!

--

"You're so lucky!" My friends yelled.

"Oh trust me, I don't know how"

--

"You..." he said putting an arm against the wall he backed me into. I tried to escape in the other direction but he blocked me with his leg! Omg! I'm trapped in the worst position ever! But then again...WHY IS HIS FACE GETTING SO CLOSE!

"Hey! What are yo-" And he kissed me.

--

PREVIEW!! TO LOVE A GOD!  
COMING SOON! JUNE 2008

REVIEW TO SUPPORT IT!


	2. Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin

To Love A God

WARNING:

THESE CHARACTERS ARE FICTIONAL AND THEY ARE PLAYING FICTIONAL PARTS. THEY ARE GREAT ACTORS WHETHER IN THE REAL ANIME OR IN MY FANFIC. PLEASE EXCUSE ALL OOCNESS.

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi  
To Love A God © WYMamataro, 2008

Quick Note To Readers: I did not get the storyline from Akuma de Sorou or Devil Beside You (It may be similar but I never planned the same plot, and it won't be)...I was watching a baseball game in school one day and thought of how cool it would be if there was a really good player on the opposing team and if he moved to my school. Of course I would not get to be Rin since I would have kept my mouth shut. Plus I don't like anyone in school at this particular moment. With this story in my head for one month, I finally decided to write a story for it.

Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin

I only came to the prep ralley for one reason and that reason was to see _him_. Otherwise, I would have ditched like many other people who didn't because they wanted to see _him_ or the cheerleaders. Now I wouldn't cut you off from my thoughts but the crowd started cheering once the cheerleaders came out in their skimpy blue and white outfits and started dancing to Flo Rida's _Low_. Guys whistled and wolf hollered as I simply rolled my eyes as my two best buds hit me on the side. I turned to glare at them. Kagome, one of them, smiled at me.

"Cheer up Rin, today's our first home game. Besides, your crush is about to come out any minute now," she winked and I blushed. Yes, both Kagome and Sango knew of my secret crush. It wasn't long when he walked out with his team and I couldn't help but raise my voice and clap.

His name is Naraku Onigumo, the first batter on the team. I swear I can stare at him all day. It was a simple enough task. That is, until his girlfriend walked up to him and gave him a big kiss on the mouth...

...In front of the whole damn school.

Excuse me for my dirty mouth. Sometimes I can't help it.

I glared at the kissing couple and both Kagome and Sango laughed at me. This was not a funny matter!

"You haven't changed at all Rin," Kagome said.

"That's right Rin," Sango agreed. "He's taken, he's allowed to do that stuff."

All I did?

I pouted.

--

Yes like they say, somehow last periods always seemed so slow. The game is going to start and I still don't know if the teacher will let us go watch it. Usually she will because she was always so easy-going with everything. My phone vibrated in the pocket as I took it out to view the message.

_Hey, you coming to the game?_

Ah, Kags. I texted back that I didn't know. Cause I didn't.

"No class, we have work to do today," Mrs. Duntz said as we all groaned.

"Please Mrs. Duntz? We'll give you a break for once if you let us go to the game!!" one of the most annoying kids said and Mrs. Duntz thought about it. I was a good student, if I spoke up, maybe she would let us...

"Mrs. Duntz? I really want to see this game too...It's our first home game," I said in a sad voice and Mrs. Duntz sighed.

"Fine class, we'll go watch the baseball game today," the whole class cheered and I couldn't have been more happy.

--

I was out on the baseball field now and I had no clue where Kags was. I opened my cellphone and dialed her number and she picked up after the second ring.

"Yeah?!" she yelled over the noise.

"Where are you?!"

"Oh, I see you!" she yelled. "I'm over on the right!!" I looked to my right and there she was. I closed my cellphone as I rushed over to her.

"Hey!" I said sitting down next to her. "Where's Sango?"

"She'll won't be here until later. Her seventh period teacher wouldn't let her out," Kagome replied and I nodded.

"So! Who's the opposing team?" I then asked as I saw red and white people on the field.

"Ichiban High School," she replied. "They have an undefeated record for this year too." My eyes widened.

"Wait! That's bad then!"

"Yeah, but who knows, we might win!" Kagome replied and that didn't help much at all...Naraku better make the first homerun.

"You know, they have this hot guy on this team who's their best player," Kagome explained as I rosed my eyebrow.

"Better than Naraku? You're kidding..." No, I refuse to believe there was someone better than Naraku. That's just not possible. Kagome laughed.

"No, his name is Sesshoumaru Taishou," she said as I snickered.

"The killing perfection?" I laughed. "What kind of name is that?!"

Suddenly I heard cheering on the other side and I looked and saw...

This one guy with weird hair color...

...who made a homerun...

I stood up and glared. No. Way.

Why?!

"See look, that's Sesshoumaru right there, he beated your _Naraku_," Kagome laughed and I glared at this Sesshoumaru person. Oh if only glares could burn a hole into people's back, he would be dead.

He was the best player the other team had. This was going to be the first time our undefeated team was going to get defeated. All because of him.

But I can't think that or our team will lose...

--

You're kidding me...

Our team has just lost to Ichiban High...

That is just impossible...

Even Ichiban High is making fun of us...those bast-

"Hey you! Don't think because we lost we're a bunch of losers!!"

That was me yelling. Yes, now that I look back, that was a little embarassing.

Suddenly, believe it or not, the guy who made most of the points for the opposing team turned to look at me. I glared at him and he stares back. He winks and smirks and turns away and my eyes widened more. Why that little-!

--

"Hey don't you think Sesshoumaru Taishou was pretty hot?" Sango asked as Kagome giggled.

"Yeah he was," she replied as I faked puke.

"Omg, you two have to be kidding me!" I yelled. "He's the ugliest guy on the planet!"

"Sure, sure, you're just in love with him because he scored so many for his team and!! He's way hotter than Naraku will be anyday," Sango winked as my mouth dropped.

"And this is coming from a girl who has a boyfriend?! I'm telling Miroku on you!" she just smiled and I shook my head. Remind me again how they are my friends...

Speaking of Miroku, he was going to come over with two of his best friends today. Kags and I decided to stay over at Sango's for the night since we haven't had a girl's night for awhile. Mentioning this, the doorbell _happens_ to ring. Of course, it was them.

"I got it!" I yelled getting up and opened the door and after I saw who was behind it...

I slammed the door.

"Rin? Why did you slam the door?" Sango asked walking over and I pushed her back.

"Sango run! It's a murderer!" I screamed as Sango eyes widened. There was another knock and we both heard from the other end.

"Hurry Sango! What's taking you so long?!" Sango looked over to me and then went and open the door.

"Sango! There's a devil behin-"

And there he stood in all his glory.

"So...you know Sesshoumaru Taishou?" Sango asked as she gestured them in.

"Yes babe, these are my best mates, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru," he replied as Sesshoumaru and I had a staring contest...well, I was glaring at him.

"Hey Sango! Rin! Is Miroku here with his-Oh! Hi!" Kagome blushed as she saw InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. My friends are officially crazy.

"Yo Taishou, what are you doing here?" I spat as he smirked at me.

"I was invited here, what are YOU doing here?" he asked the smirk never leaving his face.

"Oh me?" I asked. "I happen to live here one fourth of my life everyday." InuYasha looked over to me and smiled. He held out his hand.

"I see you have already met my brother. I'm his half brother InuYasha," I shook his hand.

"Rin," I replied.

"Well! Let's order some food!" Sango said grabbing the phone. "How about pizza?"

"I want Hawaiian pizza," I said as Sango marked it down.

"No we should have Meat Lovers," Sesshoumaru said as I turned my head to glare at me.

"No, we should have Hawaiian pizza! I'm the girl here you need to agree with me!"

"No I don't, meat lover's the best pizza," he replied.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No-"

"You two shut up, I'll get them both," Sango said as she dialed the phone number.

I glared at Sesshoumaru as he had on his usual smirked and he shrugged.

--

"Who's up for some spin-the-bottle?!" Sango asked as she brought out a bottle of liquor. "But I think we need to empty this first!" She poured each a cup.

"No thanks Sango, I don't drink," I replied. Drinking was bad. BAD. B-A-D. Don't make me spell it out for you. Oops, I already did.

"Aww Rin, you're no fun," Miroku said as I rolled my eyes. Soon the bottle was empty and there was a drunk Sango and Kagome. The first spin landed on InuYasha. The second spin...

...Kagome.

I saw InuYasha got up and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Awww that was no fun.

"Hey! You should have gave her a big fat smooch!" I yelled as InuYasha shrugged. I heard him say something under his breath but I could only catch the words:

"If...someone else..."

Okay. Weird. The next spin landed on...

Me...

Oh no. This was bad. Kagome spinned the bottle again to find the victim I must plant a kiss on...the bottle spun...

Passed Miroku.

Passed Sango.

Passed Kagome.

Passed InuYasha.

Passed Sesshoumaru.

Passed Me.

And it kept spinning until it slowed down...

Pass Kagome...

Slowly pass InuYasha...

Slowly passed Sesshoumaru...

...And then as fate wanted it...

It paused at Sesshoumaru...

My eyes widened as I saw the look on Sesshoumaru's face. I stood up and he stood up too.

"So?" He asked. I smiled as I got close to him...

And slapped him.

"There," I said walking off to the kitchen.

--

Did I escape him when I went off to the kitchen?

The answer is actually no. He _followed _me. Now is that stalker attitude or what?

"What do you want?" I growled as his frown stood in place.

"You did not have to slap me," he replied.

"Oh?" I questioned. "I thought you had to _slap_ the person that it landed on, opps, my bad." I laughed as he threw a glare at me.

"Hey stop that glaring, it makes you look ugly," and it did! I wasn't lying!

Okay maybe it looked kinda hot, but that's just twisted!

"I'm going," and he left. Yay, I'm by myself with all this junk food in the kitchen.

Who would not feel good with all this food?

--

Unfortunately, Kagome and Sango dragged me out of my food paradise when they wanted me to also say bye to the guys. Of course, I didn't really want to because _he_ will be there but what other choice did I have?

None.

So I had to go. While Kagome and Sango were making lovely faces, I was glaring at Sesshoumaru and it would not cease. He glared back too. Now is that immature or what?

Okay, so I won't admit that I'm immature cause I'm not. He's just pushing it.

--

To say that I didn't have a headache the next moring would be a mistake. As soon as I reached school thousands of female shrieks filled my ears. What was up with them?

Who can shriek in the morning like that?!

It was really pissing me off. I don't know what has changed about me but yes, I feel like a cranky old lady right now. Why won't they shut up?! I quickly walked to my locker and found a squealing Kagome and a teary eyed Sango there.

Okay?

This is not what I think it is...

...Is it?

"Uhh...did you two fall in love?" I asked stupidly.

"No silly!" Kagome shrieked. Uhh...okay...Kagome _never_ speaks like that.

Unless.

"Rin! Don't you know?!"

Uhh...know what?

_To Be Continued Chapter 2: Our Game Begins_

_I think I might need a beta/editor. I'm not so sure though. If I get too lazy and don't want to read over my works then I think I will need one. Let me know if you're interested._


	3. Chapter 2: Our Game Begins

A/n: Thanks **SweetAyu** for pointing out the mistakes in the previous chapter! You are sweet! I have fixed them! Sorry for the extra slow update! Everyday I went to school, both high school and college summer classes and then I had work thrown in so I couldn't find a time to type this.

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi  
To Love A God © WYMamataro, 2008

Chapter 2: Our Game Begins

"Rin! Don't you know?!"

Uhh...know what?

"Sesshoumaru has transferred to our school!"

"He what?!" I yelled as my friend gestured for me to turn around. "Kya!!"

"Well, hello to you too," it was my worst nightmare. But this was no dream. "I sure am welcomed as I can tell so far." He smirked his nasty smirk as he walked off.

Oh...damn him! Acting like he owned the place!

I didn't know what but my jaw muscles felt kinda tense and that was when Kagome informed me that I should keep my mouth shut. I quickly closed my mouth and the most unexpected thing happened.

Naraku was walking my way!!

I know what everyone is thinking...

No way!

But I'm telling you...yes way!

He stopped right in front of me and the look he gave me had no intention of asking me out, I can tell you that much.

"Do you know him?" he asked. He's talking to me!! But was he talking about Sesshoumaru of all people? I don't even know him! He should put his anger somewhere else!

"I don't know him," I replied. He glared at the wall behind me and walked off. My first conversation with him was ruined...

...all because of that Sesshoumaru...

I hate him.

Oh speak of the devil...

Kagura was walking this way. Now I don't ever hate anyone, hate is WAY too much. But Kagura is an exception, everyone hates her. Why? Don't even ask. It's way too much and this is only rated T. Well, my life anyways. She happened to stop right in front of me with her sister, Kanna, trailing behind. That girl really needs to grow a backbone. She glared at me her mouth scrunching up.

"Back off my man," she warned _accidentally_ bumping me on the shoulder and walking off.

That...

..._female dog_...

* * *

Sango and Kagome both wonder why I take this class but they'll never understand. I love to live in my imagination, even if it meant taking the Demon Mythology Class. It's not a required history course, but it's still history.

It's hard to believe that this week we will be learning about a Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. What did I hate about that?

Sesshoumaru of course.

If him being in my life is not enough, this is what pushes it and is what gives me a reason to drop the class.

"Today we will be learning on the great conquests of Lord Sesshoumaru who reigned the Western Lands of what is today Kyoto and many other landmarks around Kyoto-"

The door opened and Mr. Toutousai was interuppted.

Okay, I don't know how many times I tried to blink his image away but I didn't go away. I looked at the picture Mr. Toutousai had up by the projector and they looked like twins!

No not Mr. Toutousai and Sesshoumaru...

_Lord_ Sesshoumaru and _Sesshoumaru_...

I think it was just me but the whole class saw Mr. Toutousai sniffing and it looked like he was going to cry!

See what did I tell you? Sesshoumaru scares people.

* * *

So I don't stalk or anything but I stay intact with the baseball team. I think a lot of people, Sango and Kagome, already know why. I "happened" to be passing by when I heard the voice of the coach.

"No, I'm not joining," he replied as the happy look on the coach's face disappeared.

I told myself to stop walking and go hide behind that set of lockers but did they listen to me? No. I guess that's what triggered that lazy, ugly, scary smirk of his.

"Fine, I'll join on one condition," he pointed to me. What the hell was I doing there?! "She has to be Assistant Manager."

This is my cue to drop dead. The coach look over to me pleadingly. The future of Shikon High's baseball team was in the palm of my hands. I can easily say no and have Naraku hate me for the rest of my life. Or I can say yes and see him everyday. And yes, I actually do pity that look on the coaches face. What what did my stupid mouth say?

"I'll do it."

* * *

I was rushing out of the school. Anywhere but near him. I was pissed off at myself! How could I possibly say that?

Oh yes, for Naraku.

I have to think that. It's for him. Not _him_.

I slowed down and there was a tap on my back. I gasped as I turned around. Oh think of the devil...

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at him.

"Your number," he said calmly. How can he speak so _calmly_?

"You want my what?" I asked again.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Well, I am," I replied.

"Fine then, I guess I'll have to quit-"

"Five two two nine eight three two!" He couldn't quit. He clicked buttons on his cellphone as he looked up when he was done. "I'll take you home."

"But I never agreed!" Wrong answer. He grabbed my wrist and took me to his car. "I need to walk home! I'd die being seen with you!"

"My appearance intimidate you that much?" he asked.

"N-no! Well, yes! But your fangirls will kill me!" He smirked and winked. Why did _I_ have to feed his stupid ego?

We reached his black car and as I went to open the car door the door flew up.

"Ahhh!" I yelled backing away instantly. "What kind of car is this?! Did I break it?!"

"You really don't know your cars do you?" Sesshoumaru said getting in and I followed.

"You never answered my question," I said as he started the engine.

"Ferrari," he replied and I blinked.

"Oh...cool!" I said not really knowing what's so special about the car. It was a regular car that had doors that open up and not to the side. Wait did he say Ferrari?

_As in the Ferrari that Sango and Kagome said..._

Oh...em...gee!

"Ferrari?!" I yelled and I turned to see the smirk on his face. "You're THAT rich?!"

Like always, he ignored my question.

"Where do you live?" My mouth dropped. I was in a car...

...with a stalker!! Someone save me!

"You stalker! Let me out right now!" As soon as I said that, he laughed...he _laughed_.

"Where do you want me to take you then? To my house?" He asked.

Oh God...I felt so blonde.

* * *

"Wait! Why are we here?!" I yelled as I eyed the huge mansion in front of me.

"Well, you never replied when I asked for directions, so I did the thing I said I would do," he said.

I kind of tuned him out as I stared at the luxury in front of me.

* * *

_I watched my children run around as I stood on my balcony. Mine. These children and this wonderfully big mansion. _

_I managed to marry a rich hot guy and I had everything I ever wanted._

_Kids._

_A big house._

_An expensive car._

_Love._

_I felt the love of my life wrap his arms around me and whispered in my ear,_

_"Hey baby." _

_My eyes widened as I turned around and saw Sesshoumaru..._

* * *

"Boo."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!" I screamed. What in the world was that daydream about?! Her and Sesshoumaru?! That's some sick fantasy! "-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Stop it! You're hurting my ears!!" He yelled. But I didn't stop screaming. That fantasy...it felt so _real_ and yet so _wrong_. Finally, I guess Sesshoumaru had enough as he covered my mouth with his...

...hand...

My screaming stopped.

"Finally..." He massaged his head.

* * *

"And you want to know what sucks more?! He knows where I live now! Now don't you call that a stalker?! He's stalking me Kagome!" I yelled into the phone as Kagome just laughed it off.

"You know Rin, he needed your address to know where you lived," she replied.

"But still! If he had let me walk then he wouldn't know where I lived at all! Unless, he's a stalker. Which I really think he is."

"Rin, stop it about this stalker crap, did you like his house?"

"Yes! It was so big! My house was probably the size of their smallest closet!" I replied.

"Well Rin, you're not some gold digger, both you and me know that."

I bit my lip. Of course I wasn't.

"Of course not."

_To Be Continued Chapter 3: Trip To Many Girls' Dream and My Nightmare_


	4. Chapter 3: A Trip To Many Girl's Dreams

A/n: Sorry if I went over one week. I have been really busy. Chapter 4 won't be up for awhile. Sorry to disappoint you all. But here's chapter 3!

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi  
To Love A God © WYMamataro, 2008

Chapter 3: A Trip To Many Girls' Dreams and My Nightmare

It was a wonderful Friday afternoon omitting the fact that I was going to see Sesshoumaru at the field today. I was only going because I would see Naraku and plus I saved the team of course. Speaking...more of, thinking about Naraku, I saw him walking past and looking in my direction! Now is that a dream come true or what? Oh yeah! I knew he liked me! He needs to dump that _female dog_ of his and come to me! Naraku was now sitting on the bleachers and I walked up to him to see him staring at me again. Oh, what do I say, what do I say, WHAT DO I SAY?!

"H-hi," I managed to stutter. He looked at me oddly.

"Why are you stalking me?!" He had an angry expression on his face.

"Wh-what?" He thought I was stalking him?! Oh the nerve! But I still like him anyways...but that hurt...I wasn't stalking him...he was even looking at me!

"Look, I don't like you okay? Stop stalking me like I'm the sexiest thing at this school! Which I am by the way but still! If I don't like you, you should know your place and stop it!" He yelled and I looked down embarassed...and hurt.

"Yo Rin," I heard a voice call as I turned to the person who called me...oh the devil... "Go get me a water bottle." I nodded quickly as I rushed to go get one...anywhere but here...

* * *

I got back from the cafeteria and handed Sesshoumaru his water bottle. I turned to walk away but...

"Hey you!" I turned around. "Why the hell do we have a girl on the team?!"

"She's my personal Assistant Manager," he said putting an arm around me. Hey! EWWW!

"Get your hands off me!" I yelled pushing him away. Naraku laughed.

"Well, seems like she doesn't like you much, she happens to like m-"

"Rin, go grab us the equipment," I blinked. Was I some kind of toy?!

* * *

They were all running and I was on the bleachers looking. Staring. Wanting.

I don't know if my feelings still stand for Naraku. He did tell me off that he did not like me. I've totally lost my chance.

But maybe I finally realize that Naraku isn't the one for me and I was totally making him out to be someone he really wasn't.

I opened one of my chocolates and ate it.

But there's still the after feeling that I can't seem to push away. I mean...I've liked him for...so long! I felt a tap at my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I asked as I looked back and saw Sesshoumaru.

"Give me a kiss," he demanded.

"What?! Why?! NO!! I refuse to!" I blushed pushing him away. He rolled his eyes and came next to me his face nearing mine. My heart beated rapidly. My first kiss...He was going to take my first kiss! His head tilted to the side, his eyes looking down like he was going to close them, and I felt his hand on my lap. My eyes closed as I waited for the iniciated kiss. I felt...none...I opened my eyes to see Sesshoumaru laughing and opened up one of my chocolate kisses as he inserted it into his mouth.

"Wow Rin, I wondered where your head was," he opening up another one of my kisses. HE TOOK THREE OF THEM! "Well thank you!" he said running to the field to practice throwing and catching drills with the rest of the team.

After a long dreaded two hours, practice was finally over and it was time to perform my duties.

"Oy Rin!" The coach called. "Please put the equipment back in the equipment storage in the boys' locker room." I was going to protest but the coach put earbuds in his ears and jogged away. It finally hit me...

HE WANTED ME TO WHAT?!

* * *

Ewww!! My friends have always wanted to come in the boys locker room! It smells like shit! Ewww! Why am I stuck doing this again? Oh yeah, because our team would lose a chance to get a best player in the world if I don't! Omg!! Was that him topless?! Good bod. Ahh! Don't look!

I ran to hide behind a set of lockers as I prayed to Kami about my sin I was committing...looking at a guy half naked! Sesshoumaru finished putting on his shirt and then he looked in my direction. I tried to step back and hide but it was too late.

He had on his usual smirk.

"Did you like what you saw?" he asked as I swallowed.

"N-no!" I said as I turned to walk out the other exit. I was nearing the exit when I heard some giggles...wait, there was actually another girl in here?

Or it could be a gay couple too...we had some of those here.

Curiousity killed the cat. I followed the sound of the giggles. What I saw was porn for my eyes...and hurt...

Naraku was topless making out with a topless Kagura.

I felt my eyes grow larger as I turn around to rush out but I bumped into Sesshoumaru who once surprised me again by saying:

"Boo."

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I heard some shuffling behind us and I turned to see Kagura dressed in a shirt now and Naraku looked annoyed. Kagura left Naraku's side as she walked over to where Sesshoumaru and I stood.

"Hey hottie, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes," he said putting an arm around me. My eyes widened.

_"Yes," he said putting an arm around me. My eyes widened. "We were about to do the same thing as you but I see you two are enjoying yourself, Rin and I will go do this somewhere else."_

End of naughty thought...

I felt Kagura's glare and I saw her glaring at me too. She must have superpowers cause I could so feel that glare she was passing on.

"You're such an ugly bitch, I don't understand what he sees in you," Kagura said as she turned to walk back to Naraku. He was glaring at her as she leaned in for a kiss.

"It's over between us," he said and I felt me heart flip.

He's single now!!

Kagura smirked.

"Naraku baby, things were over with us before they even started," she replied, she turned to walk out as her shoulder brushed against Sesshoumaru's arm.

"I'll have you sooner or later, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said as she took her exit. Before she could exit though, Sesshoumaru spoke in his deep and loud voice to make things clear.

"I'm all Rin's, I'll always be loyal to her," he said with a smirk on his face. Kagura demeanor broke as she had an offended, pissed-off look on her face and she walked out...

...Only to bump into a set of lockers.

"ARgh! Stupid lockers!" she shrieked.

And I laughed.

Sesshoumaru followed laughing with me and I look over to Naraku to see him smile.

* * *

"You're not an ugly bitch," Sesshoumaru said as we walked to the front of the school.

"I know, but I'm still a bitch," I replied and Sesshoumaru laughed.

"True that," he said and I nudged him.

"Hey, you're soooooo _nice_," I laughed along. We were getting along well. This does not look good.

"Hey, I'll take you home everyday," he said. "You shouldn't walk home, you're too skinny as it is."

"Are you crazy?! Oh hell no! I already see enough of you! I don't want to see you anymore than I have to!" But did he listen to me?

No, he pulled me in his car and basically kidnapped me.

* * *

I was talking on three-way talking with Kagome and Sango as we talked about our day.

"You're so lucky!" My friends yelled.

"Oh trust me, I don't know how," I replied sighing. "Life is too much drama."

"But it's so fun! I can definitely see a love triangle!" Sango suggested and I wanted to vomit at the thought.

"How?! You're just plain weird!" I said. "No offense or anything, cause I'm pretty weird myself." We all laughed.

"So Kagome," I started. "How's you and InuYasha?"

* * *

Apart from the horrific life I have at school. I'm actually a person who takes responsibility so I have a job. And where do I work? I swear, they pay me to kill people, not that I'm an assassinator or anything, because I'm not.

I just happen to work at a fast food restaurant and we all know how much calories are in a burger and so forth.

My position today was to work the front cashier so I was. Just after a grumpy old lady was complaining about how she didn't want onions in her burger and after I tried to calm her down...luck was not on my side today because guess who just decided to show up?

Nice guess.

It was Sesshoumaru.

"Welcome to Wacdonalds, may I please take your order?" I asked smiling obviously a fake smile.

"Oh, I'd like to order everything on the menu," he said smirking.

"Stop being a liar Sesshoumaru, tell me what you want," I said annoyed.

"No I wasn't lying, I meant it," he said.

"Okay, one medium strawberry shake coming up!" I said grabbing a medium cup and making strawberry shake and handed it to Sesshoumaru. He rose an eyebrow at me as he accepted it.

"How much?" he asked.

"My treat," I said pulling out three fifty from my pocket and setting it in the register.

"That's not fair," he said as he pulled out a five. "Take it," he said setting it on top of the register. "Keep the change."

"Oy! Come back here Sesshoumaru! Grr!" I wasn't going to scare off my customers, so I just kept the five. What annoyed me more was he was he was sitting at a table closest to me! What was up with that?!

After calming down, fate was really pushing my luck today cause guess who else walked right through the door?

Guess again.

Naraku.

"Oh hi Rin, I never knew you worked here," he smiled a flirting smile and I blushed.

"W-well, I h-have for awhile now," I replied trying my best not to stutter anymore than I had to. "Um, may I take your order?"

"Hmm...well, it looks like you are the best on the menu," he said and I felt myself blush more. This was embarassing. And I thought I was over him.

"I'm sorry, I'm not for sale," I replied.

"Well, if not, I'll just take a medium number three," he said and I nodded pressing the buttons.

"Seven fifty is your total," I said as he handed me a ten.

"Keep the change," and he smiled again.

"Okay, you're order number is eighty three, thank you," I said as he smirked one last time as he waited for his order.

I don't mind looking at him all day. Does he really like me back? He must have not meant it then when he said he didn't like me that day...

Naraku left without saying bye and Sesshoumaru walked back to the counter.

"So when are you off?" he asked as I looked at the time. Holy cow! I was out now!

"Oh five more hours to go," I said as Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Okay, I'll come get you then," he said turning and walking away and my eyes widened. Come pick me up?! No way!

"Hey Rin!" the manager called. "You can clock out and leave now!" she yelled from her office and Sesshoumaru turned around smirking.

"In five more hours I see," he said and I smiled weakly at him.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Kagome, Sango, and I were walking in the hallways, tired as can be, and walking off to the cafeteria for some breakfast. Naraku past us and looked at me as he winked at me. I smiled as both Kagome and Sango looked at me.

"What's going on?" they both asked.

"Oh, nothing..."

* * *

"Today I will be assigning each and one of you to a partner and you'll be doing research. This project will be fifty percent of the grade and if each group does well then I will cancel the midterm testing for this class," Mr. Toutousai explained as I yawned. He started calling out names and what they would be doing when he got to Sesshoumaru's. "Sesshoumaru and...oh Rin, you two will be researching Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Ayaka. Okay class, you may leave quietly to the library to conduct your research."

* * *

I was at practice again and I don't know why I was tired throughout the whole day. It has just been very exhausting. Before I knew it someone was in my sun and I felt the coolness. I looked up to see Naraku. I quickly stood up.

"Hi!" I said as he laughed.

"You could have continued sitting you know," he said and I blushed.

"Oh um..well..." I didn't know what to say. "Um did you need something?"

"Well, yes, sort of," he said and I looked at him in the eyes. His eyes were red but they were so pretty.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Would you like to go to Miroku's party on Friday with me?" he asked.

_To Be Continued Chapter 4: Once An Enemy, Always An Enemy_

Special!! -- Bloopers --

"Welcome to Wacdonalds, may I please take your order?" Rin asked smiling obviously a fake smile.

"Oh, I'd like to order a naked Rin with strawberry milkshakes," he said _winking_.

"Sesshoumaru!" WYMamataro yelled from behind her computer obviously trying to direct. "Stop wasting my time!"

-- Next --

After calming down, fate was really pushing my luck today cause guess who else walked right through the door?

Guess again.

"Goku?! What are you doing here?" Rin asked striking conversation.

"Oh, I got bored of the food in Dragonball Z and I wanted to try some of those burgers here in WacDonalds," he replied.

-- Next --

"So when are you off?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin as she stared into his golden eyes.

"When you're off," she replied with a smirk of her own.

"Stop it with your cheesy pick-up lines Rin," Sesshoumaru said turning into his serious, stoic mode.

"Oh Kami, look what you did Rin! Sesshoumaru won't be able to act for awhile!" WYMamataro yelled furiously typing.

-- End of Bloopers --


End file.
